Untitled In Life
by Nyarghh
Summary: Haruhi’s best friend earned a scholarship to Ouran High School and ends with the same fate as Haruhi. Kiyu also has a dark secret that nobody knows of except Haruhi. Things at Ouran will never be the same.
1. Meet Kiyu

**Untitled in Life**

Summary: Haruhi's best friend earned a scholarship to Ouran High School and ends with the same fate as Haruhi. Kiyu also has a dark secret that nobody knows of except Haruhi. Things at Ouran will never be the same.

-At Ouran High School-

"LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL HOW IN HELL DIDCHA GET SO SMART TO BE ABLE TO ATTEND THIS BIG AZZ SCHOOL!" cried Shoku, who was 20 and had purple hair the reached his shoulder with long bangs covering his left eye and was wearing a suit. All the girls near him giggled after seeing how cute he was.

The boy next to him appeared a little ticked. "Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I'm dumb you tard." He calmly stated. He had black shaggy hair with side bangs covering his right eye. He had frameless glasses and wore a white shirt with black sleeves and comfortable black jeans and black and white checkered converse.

His eyes were what stood out. One of them was dark black while the other was dark red. It was a very unique birth defect and it made him look as innocent and cute.

Kiyu just stood staring at the building. He was a little nervous attending a school filled with snobby rich kids. Shoku dragged him into the building. "LET'S FIND THE MAIN OFFICE KIYU!!" he cried. The boy named Kiyu just put his head down in shame. "If anyone asked we are not related." Kiyu said trying to think of way to kill his brother. Shoku looked at him. "There will be no plotting to kill me mister! I gotta live through college!" he exclaimed. "CAN YOU AT LEAST ACT YOUR AGE THEN?!" snapped Kiyu. Shoku just laughed it off. "Remember to control that temper of yours." He said before dragging him to the main office.

As they made their way to a main office they found themselves. Kiyu was fuming. Shoku looked at him chuckling nervously. "Now, now Kiyu…. Err… is it time for me to run now?" he nervously said. Kiyu slowly nodded and Shoku ran for it. Kiyu just sighed and looked around the school for people who would help him.

He finally stopped a girl of girls and walked up to them. "Excuse me miss but I was wondering if you knew where the main office was." He said politely. The girls blushed as they saw his cuteness. "Go down the stair case and make a left its three doors down on the right side." Replied one of the blushing girls. Kiyu smiled at them and bowed. "Thank You." He said and left the girls to their daydreaming.

5 minutes of walking later Kiyu finally found the main office and got his schedule. Then Kiyu remembered something. "Hmm… Ruha told me to go to the third floor music room." He thought as he made his way to the third floor. When he reached the third floor he spotted a room labeled "Third Floor Music Room." Kiyu –big sweat drop- "well that was easy…" he mumbled as he opened the door.

As he opened the door, he heard voices saying "Welcome" but that wasn't what got him frightened. It was rose petals that scared him. Multiple rose petals were blowing his way. "HOLY SMOKE SAUSAGES!" cried Kiyu as he ducked the little petals of evil. "Awww. Milord. It's just some dude." Said two identical voices. Kiyu looked up and saw twins. One with his hair parted to his right and the other with his hair parted to the left.

Suddenly a blonde with violet eyes appeared before him and grabbed his chin. "Don't worry young prince! We won't judge you for being a ga-" before he could even complete the word Kiyu pushed his hand away. "Why would I want to be gay?" Kiyu questioned as the blonde went into his corner of woe and grew mushrooms. Kiyu was about to ask him if he was alright but he heard giggling and he knew it belonged to his one and only best friend, Haruhi.

Kiyu suddenly grinned and jumped on the brunette and gave her a one arm hug. "Ruha nice to see you again!" he cried as he ruffed Haruhi's hair. Haruhi laughed at tried to get out of Kiyu's grip. "It's nice to see you too Yuki." She said. ((They take the first two syllables of their names and switch them giving them these nicknames.)) Their fun moment was ruined when Tamaki rushed over then knocked Kiyu to the ground. "I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR ASSAULTING MY DAUGHTER YOU RAPIST!" he screamed and Kiyu knocked the spot on her head that hit the ground. The twins came up from behind Kiyu and poured water all over him. "Don't mess with our toy." They said. "Owie I hit my head." Said Kiyu not caring about the icy cold water that was splashed on him, since he got use to living in cold environments.

Then Kiyu felt something jump on his stomach and look down to see a small boy hugging him. "Yuki-chan! Let's have cake together neh? My name is Hunny and this is Takashi but you can call him Mori." Said Honey gesturing to a tall guy with slightly spiked hair. ((Ehh… xS)) Haruhi sighed and pinched Tamaki forcing him to let go and went over to Kiyu. "So when did you get back? Oh and love you new hair cut." She said as she noogied Kiyu's already messy hair. "H-hey cut that out! My hair is already messy dun ruin it no more!" she exclaimed as Haruhi let go of her. "And what do you mean when I got back? I never left Japan I just went to another school. Did you forget?" Kiyu said pouting. Haruhi just laughed it off. "I probably was thinking too much." She answered.

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere. "You know each other?" he said glaring at Kiyu. Kiyu just glared back making Tamaki go back to his little corner. Haruhi let out a big sigh. "Yes we know each other. We've been best friends since elementary school." She said. Kiyu just twitched a little. "I still haven't learned their names yet." She said. Haruhi gestured to the guy with black hair and glasses who was busy on his laptop. "This guy here is Kyoya and you already met Hunny and Mori." She then gestured to the twins "The one with most of his hair parted to the left is Hikaru and the one with his hair parted to the right is Kaoru." But she could introduce the blonde that came out of his corner of woe Tamaki went over to Kiyu and grabbed his chin, making them face to face. "My name is Tamaki! Do you prefer the cool type, wild type, lolishota type, the devils, the natural type, or me, the prince?" he said. Kiyu flinched. "How about none of the above, you dirty pervert?" he asked and with that Tamaki went back into his corner of woe.

"I would love to hang around and chat with you people but I need to get out of these soaking clothes." Haruhi just looked at him. "Did you bring spare clothing?" she asked knowing the answer. Kiyu nodded. "I always do. You know that somewhere in the day I would get it either wet or muddy." He said holding spare clothing in his hands. "The changing room is over to your left." Said Kyoya who was still typing away on his laptop. Kiyu nodded and went into the changing room.

After he went into the changing room he let out a big sigh. "These people are so dumb to not know I'm a girl." She said as she changed from her wet clothing to dry ones. Before she ever put the dry clothing on the door opened and Kaoru's ((Kiyu learned their names xDD)) head popped in. "Sorry about what we-" he stopped as he saw Kiyu with only her underwear one. It took them a while to realize what just happened. Kiyu suddenly dragged a towel around her body. "AHHHHHHH!!" she screamed ((not in a girly way more like a boyish way xPP)). Kaoru slammed the door and a noticeable blush was on his face. Kiyu sighed and went back to changing.

When she came out she was wearing a camo shirt with the right side baring a long sleeve and the other side that had the sleeve torn off and baggy green capris. When she came out she was immediately tackled by Tamaki in a bone crushing hug. "YOU POOR CROSSDRESSING SOUL! DID KAORU DO ANYTHING TO YOU?" he screamed as he let go of Kiyu. Kiyu gasped for air and went to Haruhi. "Your friends are creeping me out." She said showing fear in her eyes. Haruhi shrugged. "You'll get use to it," said replied.

Then Kaoru popped out of nowhere. "By the way, why are their so many scars on your back?" he asked. Kiyu's heart stopped. _"I can't tell them… I just can't…" _she thought. Haruhi just looked away her eyes filled with sadness but no one knew since they were focused on Kiyu now, waiting for her explanation. Kiyu took a deep breath. "I… just had a lot of accidents that's all." She said with a fake smile. Everybody knew she was lying through her teeth but no one said anything about it.

Kiyu looked at the time and her eyes widened. "I got to go home now. I'll come visit tomorrow though. Bye!" she said grabbing her messenger bag and bidding everyone farewell.

-Outside Kiyu's house-

Kiyu was afraid to go in knowing what would happen. She finally made her decision and went into the household. When she locked the door she turned and went to the kitchen. Her mom sat at the table smiling at her but Kiyu knew it was fake. "Why are you 3 hours late darling? You only needed to go to that schools main office and pick up your schedule." Said her mom. Kiyu only remained silent. Her mom saw this and got a little angry but it didn't show. "So what were you doing within those 3 ho-" started her mom and Kiyu suddenly got up. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAM BUSINESS WHAT I WAS DOING YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Kiyu screamed at her mom.

Her mom stared at her not believing her daughter just yelled at her, slowly got up and slapped her across the face hard. Kiyu winced. "You're dam right I don't care about you. No one cares about you. You're useless! You're nothing but a pest in this household. You and that pathetic older cousin of yours. Did he teach you to stand up to me?!" her mom yelled. Kiyu calmed down. "Leave Shoku out of this! He would never talk about a witch like you!" she spat.

Right then and there her mom lost it. She grabbed a bottle of wine and whacked Kiyu acrossed the head with it, making Kiyu bleed. "You are so pathetic and weak. Do you think anybody would like to be friends with you? Why do you think none of the kids at your school would talk to you? They though you were a freak. No body gives a dam about your existence! You're just a useless human being. YOU'RE THE REASON THAT FATHER OF YOUR LEFT US!" the mom screamed as she continued to beat up Kiyu. Kiyu remained silent, letting those harsh words enter her body. "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE SELF?!" shrieked her mom.

Kiyu mumbled inaudible words and her mom kicked her making her gasp for air. "Say that louder you bitch!" said her mother as Kiyu slowly got up. "You're the reason father left you. You're drunk all the time and play with men. Why else would father leave?" she calmly stated, and with that she was sprawled on the ground after her mom grabbed a shard from the shattered bottle and cut Kiyu so that Kiyu had a cut across the nose. Her mother was panting. "Go to your room… and don't expect to be feed for a week." She her mom as Kiyu slowly and carefully got up and stumbled into her room.

When she was in her room she stumbled onto her bed and cried. Words that her mom said came back to her head. _Useless… Pathetic… Weak… Nobody give a dam about your existence…_Kiyu suddenly thought these words to be true. "W-why did things turn out this way… We were so happy year back... why… WHY!" Kiyu cried to herself before her drifted off to sleep.

--

Haha this took 4 pages and the whole night. Ideas overflowed my head making it difficult for me to write this without going back to add things. This took a whole hour of my life to write. -- I ish going to a trip to the unknown for 2 days-

If I survive ill write the next chapter out in a jiffy if I finish part of my summer homework. While you are waiting for the rest of this please read my other stories. xO

Read n Review!

-with luv

xMiseryLuvsSushix / Kat/ Mecky/ Kitty xPPPPPPPP


	2. First Day OH NO!

Neh

**First Day: OH NO!!**

**Apology:** I am sorry for all you readers out there for the disappointing chapter. My computer is so dumb. I was slaving away writing this story for hours and the only thing it saves and a freaking neh… NEH! WTF is wrong with this computer. I really did write a chapter seems like it got deleted somehow TT.TT… Back to writing it all over again….

**Note: **I'm going to call Kiyu a she since you all know Kiyu is obviously a girl. The students are still to dumb to realize the Kiyu is a girl so know need to worry :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC. I do own Kiyu however: D kekeke v now go on a read what I wrote…..TT.TT gotta rewrite… mean old computer… emo corner

-RAWR!!-

When Kiyu woke up the next day she realized that she was earlier than usual. _"At least I can shower before I go to school. I forgot to shower yesterday..." _ Thought Kiyu as she went to the bathroom and turned the water on. The hot water stung at her wounds on her face but it still felt refreshing. When she came out she was wearing a black hoodie w/ a grey hood A/N haha I have that xDD and black jeans with multiple belts and lots of pockets. w/e. When she looked at her reflection she saw a long scar running across her nose, but she really didn't care about it.

When she pulled back her bangs she saw that her forehead was still bleeding. It was probably from where her mom hit her with the bottle. If anyone found out about this cut she might be questioned about it. Kiyu hated answering personal questions. So her cleaned her cut and placed a bandage on it. When she looked once again in the mirror she looked nothing out of the ordinary. Her bangs covered the bleeding spot so it was ok. She then turned her head to look for her messenger bag. Suddenly her head started to hurt like hell. _"Note to self: Don't be spun around or turn your head to sharply or else it's going to hurt." _She thought as she found her messenger bag and walked out of the house.

When she finally reached the school gates, she looked down at her schedule. "So I'm in 1-A just like Haruhi eh?" she said to herself as she looked for the classroom. After a few minutes of wandering around Kiyu realized that she was lost. "Maybe I should asked those girls over there…" she said as she went over the group of giggling girls. Kiyu realized these were the same girls that helped her find the main office. Kiyu smiled politely at the girls. "Can you please help me find 1-A? I'm lost here." She said as the girls squealed how cute he was when he smiled. "You're the cute guy from yesterday!! But I don't think you need help anymore. You just two doors away from 1-A." said one of the girls. Kiyu blushed in embarrassment and the girls started to say how cute it was when Kiyu blushed. "Opps… I didn't realize that.. Sorry to bother you and thanks again!" Kiyu said as she bowed to them and went to 1-A. _"I'm so blind…"_ she thought to herself, as she went into the classroom.

As soon as she went in the whole class, minus Haruhi, looked at her. Then all of the class was whispering to each other saying how cute Kiyu was, which made Kiyu laugh nervously. The teacher came up to Kiyu and smiled. "You must be the new student. My name is Ms.Yamoto. I'm your English teacher. Please introduce yourself." Said Ms. Yamoto smiling brightly. Kiyu bowed to the class. "My name is Kiyu Takishu. I'm a scholarship student. Please treat me kindly." Said Kiyu looking at the floor. The girl students suddenly let out a big squeal saying about how polite Kiyu was and how cute Kiyu was. Kiyu winced a little. She hated loud noise a lot. The teacher cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Kiyu you can sit next to Haruhi. Haruhi please raise your hand!" said the teacher as Haruhi raised her hand. Kiyu knew Haruhi already but thought it was best not to embarrass the teacher so she walked up the Haruhi and sat at the right. Thus the lesson began!

As class continued Haruhi let out a big sigh. _"I don't even get English. How did I end up in Ouran…"_ she thought. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Haruhi felt something land on her lap. Haruhi looked at Kiyu and saw her wave. Haruhi then proceeded to read the paper.

**(1**_)Kitty- You look troubled. Anything wrong?_

**(2)**_Panda- I don't get English..''_

_Kitty- WHA!? I thought you were smart! :O_

_Panda- haha very funny. You know I'm bad at English_

_Kitty- I did?_

_Panda- im so jealous of you_

_Kitty- why me? Be jealous of rich ppl… RICH! ._

_Panda- yea but you can speak English without a problem. Dumb Pro_

_Kitty- I'm a pro?! Never!_

_Panda- yea right…._

Their little chat was interrupted when the teacher spoke directly to Kiyu. "I know this is your first day but I do not tolerate with this kind of stuff. So can you read the first 3 lines of the poem we were talking about?" Kiyu didn't know what page they were on but the she felt a tap on her back. Kaoru who was sitting behind her had poked her. "We're on page 31." He whispered. Kiyu nodded slowly afraid to hurt her head again and flipped open to that page and read out loud. "The buzz-saw snarled and rattled in the yard. And made dust and dropped stove-length sticks of wood, Sweet-scented stuff when the breeze drew across it." she read. Ms. Yamoto thought she really was paying attention and kept teaching to class as though nothing happened. Kiyu then felt something land on her lap. Her couldn't tell it was by Haruhi.

_Panda- see what I tell ya? Pro_

_Kitty- WHAT EV! So can I come over to your house today?_

_Panda- yea… did your mom hit you again?_

_Kitty- maybe…._

_Panda- you gotta report you mom to the police someday you know_

_Kitty- but…_

_Panda- but what?_

_Kitty- but what if she get out of jail and comes to murder me if I ever told on her!_

_Panda- relax your mom can't bust out of jail._

_Kitty- how can you be sure?_

_Panda- don't you know the jail has a lot of people guarding it?_

_Kitty- oh..,_

_Panda- lol you dumbo_

_Kitty- IM NOT AN ELEPHANT_

_Panda- you have a scar on your nose and a cut on your forehead._

_Kitty- how did you find out!?_

_Panda- nose: obvious Forehead- when you bent down you bangs couldn't hide it._

_Kitty- RAWR!_

_Panda- what ever so let's go to my house after school_

_Kitty- Okay_

Once they finished Kitty put the letter in her pocket. The bell rang and everyone filed out. Kiyu went up to Kaoru. "Thanks." She said smiling. Kaoru looked up at her. "For what?" Kiyu giggled and Kaoru thought her laugh was beautiful. "For helping me out when the teacher called on me. If not for you I would have been in trouble." Kiyu said. "Well I wouldn't want my friend in trouble would I?" said Kaoru. Kiyu shrugged. "Guess not. Thanks." With that Kiyu kissed Kaoru on the cheek and left the room, leaving a stunned and blushing Kaoru. Kaoru spotted something on the ground. _"I think Kiyu dropped this." _ Kaoru knew it was wrong to read other people's stuff but he couldn't resist, After reading his eye's widen. _"So this was happening to Kiyu? No wonder she has the scar on her nose. I was going to ask her later."_ Thought Kaoru as he too exited the room and got ready for the rest of the day. "Maybe I should talk to Kiyu about this. Or should I tell Milord?"

--

GASP! KAORU FOUND OUT!!

Panda- Since Haruhi is sometimes quiet and cute Kiyu calls her a panda for the quietness and quietness

2) Kiyu has cat like reflexes that u haven't seen yet so Haruhi calls her a cat

That's all for now!!

Read n Review!

-with luv

xMiseryLuvsSushix / Kat/ Mecky/ Kitty xPPPPPPPP


	3. Our Litte Secret

First Day part 2: One little Secret

**One little Secret**

Kitty: Someone has been made my manager so I can get this story done faster than it's being done right now xDD Oh… and a editor xDD go Joyce n matt! O-o

Matt: Attention readers. Kitty sadly does not own Ouran High School. All she owns is

Kiyu. :D

Kitty: On with the story!

Matt: go read everyone! :D

--

Kiyu suddenly had an uneasily feeling as she entered the Music room. _"Someone can't possibly know about my mom could they?"_ she thought uneased by the feeling. Hunny ran up to her and jumped on her, making Kiyu lose her balance a little. Kiyu giggled a little. "Hey Hunny-sempai. How are you?" she asked the senior who was currently on her back. Hunny pouted. "Call my Hunny okay?" he asked. Kiyu laughed a little. "Okay then. How are you today Hunny?" she asked. Hunny hugged her. "Kiyu-Chan is so cute!" he exclaimed. Kiyu was having a hard time balancing herself with Hunny on her back.

Mori came up to her and lifted Hunny from her and placed him on his shoulders. "Thank you Mori-sempai." Kiyu said. Mori bent down and lifted her chin up bringing her face close to his. Kiyu blushed at this but Mori remained calm. Tamaki went haywire. "Mother! Our Daughter is being assaulted!" he cried. Haruhi sweat dropped. After what seems like forever Mori finally let go of Kiyu's chin and touched her nose. Kiyu knew he was looking at the scar across her nose. "It's nothing Mori sempai. I had an accident." He told him. Mori knew she was lying but decided to remain quiet.

After club hours were over Kiyu and Haruhi started to head home. Before she exited the club she felt a hand on her shoulder. So she turned around and saw Kaoru. "Can we talk privately?" asked Kaoru. Kiyu look at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded. "I'll wait for you outside." said Haruhi as she went down the stairs. Kaoru and Kiyu went somewhere where they knew they wouldn't be eavesdropped. "I know what's been happening Kiyu." said Kaoru. Knowing Kaoru for quite some time, Kiyu had never heard him this serious before. "What are you talking about?" she said hoping that Kaoru wasn't talking about her problems at home.

Kaoru dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Kiyu. Kiyu took it and read it thoroughly. Her eyes widened. _"It's the note my and Haruhi were passing to each other!" _ She thought as she looked up the Kaoru. "This can't continue Kiyu. What if your mom hurts you too bad? She could kill you. You have to report her to the police." Kaoru told her. Kiyu shook her head. "Why not?" asked Kaoru. Kiyu looked away from him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm scared." She replied. Kaoru lifted his hand up and brushed her tears away. "You don't have to be there are people around to protect you. Even if your mom somehow escaped jail the Host Club would protect you." Kaoru said. Kiyu just shook her head. "Don't report her. Please." Was all Kiyu got out before breaking into tears. Kaoru did nothing but hug her and let her sob on his shoulder. "I won't report her now. But if she goes beyond this." He stopped to brush his fingers across the scar on her nose. "I'll report her." Kiyu nodded and held out her pinkie smiling a little. "Pinkie promise?" she asked. Kaoru looked at her to her pinkie and laughed a little. "You're really weird sometimes." He said before linking his pinkie with hers. Kiyu laughed. "Yea but I don't mind being told that." She said.

Kaoru brought his head down to her ear making her blush. "This is going to be our little secret." whispered Kaoru. Kiyu nodded. "But the Host Club will eventually find out about it." she said. Kaoru agreed with her on that. "True but for now it's our secret. Now go wash your face in the girls' bathroom before meeting up with Haruhi or she'll question you." Kiyu nodded and went to wash her face.

Kaoru looked behind him. "Oi! Haruhi how long have you been standing here." he asked. Haruhi then came into view. "For some time. But I didn't mean to eavesdrop. The teacher asked me to get something from her room and I just happen to be passing by. I really didn't mean it." Haruhi said. Kaoru chuckled a little. "Well you better get going then." he said. Haruhi nodded at went to the teacher's office. Kaoru went to the Host Club and went home with Hikaru. All Kaoru could think of was Kiyu. _"Hope her mom doesn't take it to the next level."_

-Meanwhile outside Haruhi's house-

Kiyu laughed with Haruhi as they chatted along the way to Haruhi's house. Then Kiyu freaked out. "GAH! I forgot to called my mom and ask her for permission!" screamed Kiyu. Haruhi calmed her down. "Use your cell phone then." she suggested. Kiyu looked at her. "You're right!" Kiyu whipped out her cell phone and tried to call her mom. Right before she hit the call button the screen went blank. After a few minutes the words 'low on battery' flashed on Kiyu's screen. Kiyu mentally slapped herself. "Opps… I forgot to charge it." Haruhi sighed. "Well you can use mine then." she offered. But the same thing happened with Haruhi. Kiyu and Haruhi sweat dropped. "Well… we can call her at my house." Haruhi suggested. Kiyu nodded and they both walked to her house.

Once there Haruhi opened the door only to have her dad try to hug her. Haruhi was prepared and stepped sideways making her dad fall on the ground. Her father recovered and hugs Haruhi again. "My Haruhi! I missed you!" he said. Then he looked over to Kiyu. "Kiyu! You've grown into a fine woman." He said as he hugged Kiyu. Kiyu laughed and returned the hug. Ranka looked at her and saw the scar running across her nose. Kiyu noticed it. "Don't worry. My mom didn't go to far." She said. Ranka nodded. "If she gets too far she's going to jail." Ranka said seriously. Kiyu nodded. "Oh and can you call my mom? I want to sleep over at Haruhi's for a few days." Kiyu said. Ranka nodded and called Kiyu's mom.

After a few minutes of talking, Ranka hung up. "She said you can stay here for a week." Ranka said cheerfully. Kiyu looked at him weirdly. "Why a week?" she asked. "She's going on a business trip for a week so you can't go home until she comes back." replied Ranka. Kiyu sighed. "She's lying. She's probably going out with some guy and sleeping with him at a hotel. Since when does she work for a week? She can't handle business trips." Kiyu said. Ranka shrugged and left Haruhi and Kiyu alone for some girl time. They talked for what seemed like hours and played games until it was time to sleep.

--

Kitty: YAY! Dune with the chapter! 3333

Matt: P:


	4. Important Annoucement

ATTENTION DEFICIT DISORDER LOL (ATTENTION READERS/MATT)

ATTENTION DEFICIT DISORDER LOL (ATTENTION READERS/MATT)

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I HAVE FAT AZZ SCHOOL

GOD FLIPPIN DAMIT!

I can only work on (insert story title's name here) on Saturday/Sunday

I am banned from computer Monday-Friday

But I'll sneak on sometimes to work on the flippin story :D

Well anyway….

Plz do not be mad at me

I do have a little of writers block but that's all about to clear up :D

Ty for reading all/some of my stories

I dun really like my kingdom hearts story

But it's better to just get it out then having it stuck in my head foreer and ever

..

Well that's about it

Ty for listening to this announcement :D

Luv yall

-Kitty 3


	5. An ALMOST peacful Saturday

**An Almost Peaceful Day**

Kitty: Argh so mad tired…

Matt: well u still need to write the story

Kitty: I know w''

Matt: on with the story!

- -

_RING RING RING!_

Kiyu groaned. She blindly reached for the clock and shut it off. Then she went back the sleep. It was a Saturday. She deserved to sleep in. Haruhi stepped out of the shower fully dressed. She saw Kiyu snoozing off. Haruhi smiled. Kiyu was never able to sleep peacefully so she deserved to sleep more. Not to mention that it was 9 in the morning. I saw funny how in grade school every one of their friends called Kiyu panda, on the account of the black rings under her eyes.

_DING DONG!_

Haruhi sighed. It was probably her dad. She didn't see it coming until she opened the door. "HARUHI!" cried Tamaki catching Haruhi in a big hug. Haruhi preyed him off, sending Tamaki to the corner growing mushrooms. Haruhi sweat dropped. "Stop growing mushrooms at my house Tamaki-sempai." She said. The rest of the host club invited themselves into Haruhi's house. Kyoya looked around. "Where's your father Haruhi?" he asked. "He's working today. Won't be back until 8PM" she said.

_CRASH!_

Haruhi winced. _"I hope Kiyu can sleep through this."_ She preyed. Lucky for her no noise arose from the guest room. Everyone looked in the kitchen to see what had happened. Tamaki was on the floor covered with silverware. "Mi Lord what did you do to this place?" asked the twins. The kitchen was covered with flour. Broken eggs were everywhere and food was everywhere. Haruhi didn't want to clean it up.

Tamaki and Hunny's eyes watered. "FORGIVE ME DAUGHTER! HUNNY WANTED CAKE SO I TRIED TO GATHER THE INGREDIENTS AND ASK YOU TO MAKE ONE!" he shouted. Hunny cried continuously, while Mori tried to cheer him up.

Everyone heard a yawn from behind and turned around, finding Kiyu staggering towards them looking very tired, wearing shorts and a tank top. "Haruhi why are these monsters here?" she asked sleepily. Haruhi laughed nervously. "I tried to make them quiet but they decided to make a racket." She explained. Kiyu nodded tiredly and walked into the kitchen. She slipped on the wet floor and hit her head. "Itai!" she cried rubbing her head. Now it hurt like hell since it was still recovering from her mom's attacks.

She felt a strong pair of arms pick her up. She looked up to see Mori. Kiyu felt her blood go to her cheeks. "It's okay Mori sempai. I can walked." She assured him. Mori nodded and put her down. Kiyu looked at the kitchen. "Why is the kitchen a mess?" she asked. Tamaki pulled her into a hug and spun her around causing her head to throb painfully. Kiyu winced. "I'm sorry daughter! I was trying to get Haruhi to make a cake and…" Before Kiyu could figure out the rest of what he said she blacked out.

Mori and Kaoru noticed that Kiyu was not reacting to Tamaki's rant and spin hug. Kaoru pushed Tamaki forcing him the let Kiyu go, and Mori caught Kiyu. When Tamaki arose and saw Kiyu he went into panic mode. "MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!" he cried sobbing uncontrollably. Haruhi knocked him in the head. "Baka! She was passed out." Haruhi told Tamaki. Tamaki got confused. "Why would she pass out?" he asked dumbly. Everyone was busy explaining to Tamaki about what happened except Hunny, who jumped up stairs to follow Mori. Hikaru looked around. "Where did the others go?" he asked. "I think I have an idea to where they are." said Haruhi, as she escorted them upstairs.

Once they got to the guest room they saw Mori placing a piece of clothing on Kiyu's head. Hunny was crying. "Wah! Kiyu is bleeding!" he said over and over again. Haruhi hurried into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. She ran back to Mori and handed him the kit. Mori muttered a small thank you and began dressing the wound on her forehead. After he was done Haruhi shooed everywhere out of the guest room the let Kiyu have a little rest.

Everyone looked at Haruhi. "Why is Kiyu full of injuries?" Hunny asked her, his cuteness was gone, replaced with a more serious tone. Haruhi looked at them. "Kiyu doesn't allow me to tell." She said. Kyoya looked at her. "But if you don't tell us we may never be able to help Miss. Kiyu." He told her. Haruhi shook her head. "I promised Kiyu that I won't tell anyone. If you want to know you are going to have to ask her yourself." She told them.

The host club was silent for a moment. Kaoru went up to her. "We doubt that she will tell us anything." he said. The rest of the group agreed with him. Haruhi looked up at them and gave them a polite smile. "She will if she wants to. Give her some time." she said. Knowing that they would not get anything out of Haruhi they decided to see how

30 minutes later Kiyu woke with a huge headache. Touching the side of her head she noticed that it was taken care of. Kiyu looked for some of Haruhi's clothing and put it on. Haruhi never minded that Kiyu burrowed her clothing. Kiyu went down stairs to see the rest of the Host club talking to each other.

-To be continued-

Matt: That's it?!

Kitty: IM TIRED!

Matt: I better have the next part up ASAP

Kitty: I will

VOTE NOW FOR KIYU COUPLE!

MrsMollyMoo: I VOTE FOR MORI LUV!

Kitty: I vote for Mori and/or Kaoru also

Matt: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Kitty: im the author so I can xD

Matt: fine... but I vote for Kaoru

Votes so far

Kiyu x Mori **(2)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(2)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(0)**

Kiyu x Kyoya **(0)**

Kiyu x Hunny **(0)**

Kiyu x Tamaki **(0)**

REMEMBER TO VOTE IF YOU WANT! You never know if your couple choice is chosen :D


	6. Not so adventurous Saturday

Not So Adventurous Saturday

**Not So Adventurous Saturday**

Kitty: Im sick as hell but im still continuing story! :O

Matt: YAY PPL VOTED!! :D

Kitty: Thx to all those who voted.

Matt: And always remember…

Kitty: we luv our readers :D

- -

_From last chapter_

_30 minutes later Kiyu woke with a huge headache. Touching the side of her head she noticed that it was taken care of. Kiyu looked for some of Haruhi's clothing and put it on. Haruhi never minded that Kiyu burrowed her clothing. Kiyu went down stairs to see the rest of the Host club talking to each other._

_-To be continued-_

- -

Kiyu looked at the Host club strangely as they looked at her with the same face. She just shrugged it off the looked at the kitchen. It was still a disaster area. Looks like nobody decided to clean that up. Kiyu went up to Haruhi and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Haruhi we have cleaning to do." She said. Haruhi didn't want to clean up but she decided to, since she didn't like how the kitchen smelled.

The host club decided to help out a little. Tamaki perked back to his hyper self. "OKAY TEAM WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" he yelled. The twins looked at him. "We'll team up with Haruhi." They joked grabbing Haruhi at the arm. Tamaki took the joke seriously and started an argument with the twins. "IM HER FATHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO WORK WITH HER!" he yelled grabbing pulling Haruhi towards him. The twins argued that they had just about as much rights as he did and pulled Haruhi towards them.

Kiyu decided to break it up. "Me and Haruhi can do this ALONE." she said. Tamaki and the Twins were about to argue with her but after seeing her death glare they decided to go coward in fear in the living room. Kiyu and Haruhi rolled their eyes. "What a bunch of cry babies." Kiyu said while fetching the mop. Haruhi nodded in agreement and grabbed a towel, trying to wipe the mess off the table.

Mori watched them, not wanting Kiyu to get hurt again. Mori didn't know why he was being so protective of Kiyu. Maybe it was because he loved her as a sister… or maybe it was love.

_Face it. You love this girl._

Mori blink. Was that his brain telling him? Mori glanced at Kiyu. He though she looked pretty when she was working hard. Mori shook his head. This action caused Kiyu to look up at him. "Mori- sempai is anything wrong?" she asked him. Mori felt a blush go up his cheeks but fought hard to keep his face normal. "It's nothing." He reassured her. Kiyu tilted her head a little and looked at him with a face that told him she was confused. Mori had to admit that that was rather cute. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Kiyu went back to cleaning.

-30 minutes later-

The kitchen was finally back to normal. Kiyu spreads a little air freshener in the kitchen to get rid of the bad smell. Now all that was missing were food. Haruhi was about to inform them that she was going to the market but Kiyu told her to relax a little and let her handle it. Haruhi tried to argue but Kiyu told her that she was glad to help. Haruhi then let her do the shopping. "I'll be back in an hour." Kiyu said to them and she left.

Before she got 40 yard from the house she felt someone following her. She looked behind her and saw Kaoru and Mori. Kiyu sweat dropped. "You don't have to follow me." She told them. Kaoru shrugged. "You never know what happens while you shop." He said. Kiyu laughed a little. "Nothing really happens when u go shopping." She told him. Kaoru then started going on and on about how dangerous "common" people's places were and that she could get raped in every corner. Kiyu giggled making Kaoru blush. Mori took note of that. "Silly Kaoru you've been watching too many 'common' movies." She said. Kaoru pouted.

Kiyu went up to them both and gave them a peck on the cheek. Kaoru was stunned once again and blushed, while Mori tried to keep calm. Kiyu smiled genuinely. "But thanks for caring." She told them. Kaoru smiled. "So lead the way princess." he joked while bowing. "Gladly." Replied Kiyu as they walked to the supermarket.

Mori looked at the two of them who were happily chatting along the way. Kiyu seemed to be close to Kaoru. Maybe Kiyu would be happy with him. Mori thought this to be true, but he couldn't explain the anger and sadness bottling up inside his heart. Eating away at his heart and soul.

_Mori, you are experiencing what commoners call…jealousy_

Mori hate to admit it, but he was indeed jealous. Jealous at Kiyu's attention to Kaoru. Jealous of Kaoru, who had Kiyu's attention. But if this made Kiyu happy, then he would step down. For the sake of her happiness.

After a 10 minute walk they finally stopped at the market. Kiyu went in while Mori and Kaoru looked strangely at the market. Kiyu looked at them, rolled her eyes, and came back out to them. "People are going to think you guys are weird if you don't go in the market." She told them. Kaoru and Mori looked at her for a moment and proceeded into walking in the market. Kiyu told them what they had to look for and split up.

-With Kaoru-

_Eggs, Milk, and Frosting_

Kaoru looked around. He didn't know where those things were. He had gone into commoner stores like these but it was always Haruhi doing the shopping. He would be the one the one staring at random items. He had to ask for help. He asked a random shopper. "Excuse me good lady but where can I find milk, eggs, and frosting?" he asked he politely.

The woman made a comment on how polite he was and told him it was in the dairy section, which was down two aisles. Kaoru thanked her politely and strolled into the dairy products. While walking he couldn't help but think of Kiyu and her smile. Kaoru admitted that he liked Kiyu. She was so down to earth and nice to everyone. He also noted that Mori seemed really into Kiyu.

Kaoru thought he didn't stand a chance against the older host and thought that if Kiyu was happy with who ever she chooses, then it was ok for her.

-With Mori-

_Carrot, Strawberries, and whip cream_

Mori had no problem trying to find his items. But what in god's name was Tamaki going to do with the carrots? Mori thought of a cake filled with Strawberries and Carrots. Mori shivered. Hunny didn't like carrots so it won't be good if there were carrots on the cake.

(Authors Note: You already saw his battle with his brains so I decided not to add that.)

-With Kiyu-

_Sugar, Butter, and Broccoli_

Kiyu shivered. Tamaki did NOT know how to make cake. Imagine putting broccoli on a cake. The unlucky person to eat that cake would probably puke from disgust. Kiyu also didn't have problem finding her items. After she got them she went to the cashier to find Kaoru and Mori their waiting for her. They purchased their items and left for Haruhi's place.

Once they got there, they saw Tamaki and Hikaru fighting. Kiyu broke that up and they started making cake for the overexcited Hunny.

One hour later the cake was done and the group of friends started to eat it telling joked and playing games. By the time Ranka (I think that's Haruhi's dad's name) got home everyone had fallen asleep. Kiyu was snuggled in between Mori and Kaoru. Haruhi was between Hikaru and Tamaki. Ranka decided to let the teens sleep.

- -

Kitty: FINALLY!

Matt: PARTY TIME!

Kitty: im still tired

Matt: But know you have that Naruto story to update

Kitty: OMG NOOOO!!

Votes so far.

Kiyu x Mori **(4)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(2)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(2)**

Kiyu x Kyoya **(0)**

Kiyu x Hunny **(0)**

Kiyu x Tamaki **(0)**

Special thanks to the following ppl for voting:

**-Lady Miyaka-, izzy4shizzy, LUNA GURLZ, Gundamfanatic123**

ARIGATO! Im glad to see that there are ppl who aren't too lazy to vote :D

This means so much to me and my manager. We thank you voters. Mori is winning so far. Those who oppose this couple send in your couple. Don't be afraid to do as you plz :D


	7. Sunday part 1: Shoku is back!

**Sunday begins: Shoku is back!**

Kitty: YAY CHAPTER 7!

Matt: Shoku going to be in this chapter?

Kitty: -sarcastically- no…matt. I just felt like putting his name as my chapter title matt.

Matt: YAY SHOKU IS BACK!

Kitty: yes indeed…. =__= And this chapter going to be short.

Matt: AWWWWWWWW!!!!

Kitty: QUIET!

Matt: OxO''

-READ-

Kiyu woke up to see Kaoru and Mori on either side of her. Kiyu slowly got up so that she didn't interrupt their sleep. Ranka was just coming down. "Ohayo Kiyu." Ranka whisper talked to her. "Ohayo gozaimasu." She whisper replied back. "Must you be so formal?" "Hai." She replied. She saw the Ranka was dressed to go outside. "Going to work so soon?" Kiyu whisper asked. Ranka shook his head. "It's an urgent meeting between me and some of my friends." He said. Kiyu waved him goodbye as Ranka left the house.

The sound of the door closing was rather loud, and it woke everyone up. Hunny got up. "Who woke me up?" he asked darkly. The twins and Tamaki huddled in the corner scared of Hunny. Kiyu went up to Hunny. "Would you like some cake Hunny?" she asked sweetly. Everyone watched Hunny's reactions scared of what he might do to Kiyu. Suddenly Hunny perked up and looked at Kiyu with stars gleaming in his eyes. Everyone except Mori anime fell.

"I'll make some for you Hunny. What flavor would you like?" she asked. Hunny shrugged. "Any would be good right now." He said happily. Kiyu nodded and went off into the kitchen. Hunny bounced in after her. "I want to see how you make cake!" he said. Kiyu smiled. "Would you like to help me make it?" she asked. Hunny nodded happily. Tamaki came in. "I would like to help too!" he said.

Kiyu blinked at him. "Last time you tried to help…." Started Kiyu but stopped as she recalled her flashback of yesterday's accident. Tamaki was saddened and went into his corner. The twins laughed and poked at him.

For about 15 minutes Kiyu explained to Hunny how to make cake and helped him stir and cake mix. Kiyu added a little bit of things and soon the cake was in the oven. Kiyu looked at the bowl. "Hunny would you like to lick the bowl?" she asked. Hunny already was licking the bowl before she finished her sentence. Kiyu took out some items and another bowl and soon she was mixing the frosting.

_Ding!_

The cake was done. Kiyu took it out of the oven and spread the frosting all over it. The whole house smelled great. Kiyu let the cake on the table to cool down and started talking to the host club.

_Ding Dong!_

Kiyu went to answer the door. In popped Shoku. "HEY!!!!3" said Shoku as he hugged the startled Kiyu. Mori and Kaoru got really jealous and pulled Shoku off of her. Kiyu looked at Shoku. "How did you know I was here?" she asked. Shoku got all mad. "The bitch told me that's who." He said. Kiyu nodded understandingly. She knew Shoku loathed her mom.

Tamaki looked at them. "HARUHI THERE'S A STRANGER BY YOUR DOOR!" he screamed as he tried to play hero and jumped at Shoku trying to tie him up. Shoku falcon punched him and Tamaku went flying. Kiyu and Kaoru muffed a laugh; even Mori gave a small smile.

Tamaki went into his emo corner or mushrooms while Haruhi came to the door. "Oh, Shoku-nii. It's been a while since I saw you." She said with a smiled. Shoku grinned. "Haruhi-chan!" he said as he hugged her. Haruhi hugged back. Tamaki snapped and sent Shoku flying at Kiyu who in turn bangs her head against the door. Tamaku: *crying face* Kaoru helped Kiyu up as Mori checked for injuries. Shoku got up and brushed himself off. Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki stop doing that to my friends." she said. Tamaki's eyes got all watery. "Kyoya! Haruhi's rebelling!" he said going to his emo corner. Kyoya sighed. "When will you learn that Haruhi can take care of herself?" he asked Tamaki. Tamaki shattered into a million pieces and the twins sweeped him up and threw him in the trash.

Kiyu cleared her throat. "I think the cake is done. Who wants tome cake?" she asked. Everyone raised there hands. "Your cakes are the best." Shoku said as he raised his hand energetically. Kiyu rolled her eyes. "Some help me cut the cake." she said. Kaoru came into the kitchen with her. While cutting the Cake Kaoru looked at Kiyu. She was trying to jump for the plates. Kaoru laughed. Kiyu was a little short and it was funny.

Kiyu jumped and jumped. _'These places are really high.'_ She said as she kept jumping. Suddenly hands came out of nowhere and handed her the plates. Kiyu looked behind her and saw Mori. Kiyu smiled. "Thank Mori-kun." She said. "Ahh." replied Mori.

Kaoru got a little jealous but let it slip. But he didn't pay attention to where he was cutting and ended up cutting himself. "OW!" he cried. Hikaru was immediately by his side. "WHAT'S THE MATTER KAORU!" he exclaimed holding Kaoru as if he was dying right in front of him. Kaoru looked at him. "Im fine I just cut my finger." he said showing his injured finger. Hikaru was about to freak but Kiyu shook his shoulder. "I have a Band-Aid so let me put it on him." She said. Hikaru could have sworn he blushed but he let that slide and he stepped away from Kaoru so that Kiyu could place the Band-Aid on him. Kiyu carefully cleaned the cut out and then placed the Band-Aid on him. When her hands touched Kaoru's hands he blushed faintly. Mori got jealous but didn't show it. Hikaru's heart made a small jump but he didn't know what it was.

After the incident everyone ate cake telling each other stories. Tamaki told them his overly exaggerated stories. Kiyu sighed. "That is very interesting Tamaki-kun." She said. Tamaki smiled. After cake everyone was bored. Kiyu stood up. "Who was the go to an amusement park?" she asked

-end-

Kitty: there

Matt; THAT WAS SHORT!

Kitty: I'll post the other chapter asap.

Matt: fine

Shoku: HI EVERYONE!

Kiyu: When did you get here?

Matt: when did YOU get here?

Kiyu: I was here all this time

Kitty: O-O

Shoku: I got hax

Kitty: I SHALL BANN YOU!!!

Shoku: nooo!!!!!

Votes so far:

Kiyu x Mori **(5)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(3)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(3)**

When can safely assume that noone wants Kiyu to pari up with Kyoya, Hunny and or Tamaki. So we eliminate them. :D

Tamaki: So mean you people! D:

Hunny: -eating cake-

Kyoya: -typing on laptop-


	8. TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!

**Let's go!!!**

Kitty: I've decided to Put the votes before the story lol

Matt: I looks like Hikaru is in the lead :D

Votes so far:

Kiyu x Mori **(5)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(4)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(6)**

**Kitty: Oh wow. Hikaru is in the lead :D. next chapter is about him**

**Matt: ONWARD!**

-At Haruhi's house-

Everyone looked at Kiyu. Tamaki flew out of his seat. "CAN WE GO MOMMY?!?!" he asked Kyoya. Kiyu laughed but after Kyoya gave her his infamous glare, Kiyu silenced herself. "Fine we can go." Kyoya said with a sigh. Everyone excluding Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya, jumped up and cheered.

- The limo-

Kiyu agreed to go with the twin's limo. Haruhi decided to go with Hunny and Mori, much to Tamaki's protest. Shoku wanted to travel with his 'precious' cousin but there wasn't enough room. Shoku pouted and decided to go with Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru mentally let out a cheer seeing that Kiyu was going to be with them the whole ride. Mori displayed no physical emotion but something was pulling at his heart deep down inside.

Haruhi sighed. "So which amusement park to do you guys want to go to?" she asked. Kiyu thought for a minute. "There's an amusement park really close there here, but it's really expensive." she said. The twins wrapped their arms around Kiyu's waist. "I think you're forgetting that we have money." they said. Kiyu giggled. "Guess I did." Kiyu told them sticking her tongue out.

Tamaki pushed the twins away from Kiyu holding her protectively. "WHO TOLD YOU TO TOUCH MY PRECIOUS NEICE?" Tamaki cried holding onto Kiyu. Kiyu struggled to get free. "You are not my uncle and please let go off me." She said. Tamaki broke into a hundred pieces and the twins picked up a random broom and sweeped him into his limo. Shoku laughed at Tamaki making him break, if possible,

Hunny jumped up and down. "It's settled! We are going to the closest amusement park." he cried happily. Kiyu nodded and jumped into the twins limo. "Me and the twins go first! You guys follow our limo." She said happily. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone went to their respective limo and they were off.

**Matt: DANG THAT'S SHORT!**

**Kitty: I don't have time to write the whole thing! So I cut it into 2 chapters.**

**Matt: k…**

**Kitty: when the next chapter due?**

**Matt: Saturday :D**

**Kitty: D:**


	9. FUN FUN FUN

**Amusement Park Adventure!**

Kitty: SUPER AWESOME CHAPTER!

Kiyu: Matt is no longer Kitty's manager ):

Kitty: He's not on when I am T_T. I'm currently looking for a manager so I'll be my own manager for now D: But you'll still see matt lawl

Matt: lmao onwards!

Kitty: rightie ex-boss!

Votes so far:

Kiyu x Mori **(6)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(6)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(6)**

Kitty Matt: WTF!

Kiyu: IT'S A TIE!

Kitty: MEH! D:

Kiyu's Notes: **THIS **talking in English [HA! You didn't know did you! Lolz that's cuz she doesn't want you to know xDDD]

This that they are normally talking

=Start=

Kiyu told off directions and they arrived at the amusement park. Kiyu got out. "Here it is. Aqua Park." she told them. The host club looked at the park. "IT'S HUGE!" cried Tamaki. Kiyu and Haruhi sweat dropped. "That's why it's expensive." They said simultaneously. "Fear not my precious commoner daughters. Daddy will pay for you!" Tamaki cried. Kiyu sighed. **"Dam freaking Money machines."** Kiyu mumbled under her breath. Shoku chuckled. **"Then why do you hang out with them?"** he asked. Kiyu shrugged. **"They put me under a spell?"**

The twins looked at them confused. "Stop talking alien and help us." they said. "I've never been to a commoner's amusement park before." Hunny exclaimed. [**Matt: if they did, Kitty didn't know lawl, just pretend with her. Kitty: HUSH! :O**] They looked at Kiyu for an explanation. Kiyu grabbed Shoku. "Why don't you explain?" Kiyu asked Shoku. Shoku sighed and looked at the eagerly waiting host, minus Kyoya who was typing on his laptop. Kiyu wonder why he was on the laptop.

Shoku started to explain. "You buy those paper bracelet things that let you play unlimited rides. Or you can pay for limited rides." he said.

Everyone paid for their own bracelets, but Tamaki insisted on buying the bracelets for the 3 commoners. Kiyu mumbled something about 'rich bastards' Shoku and Haruhi silently agreed with her.

=Inside Aqua Park=

They were now in the amusement park. They decided to split up. The twins wrapped their arms around Kiyu. "We call Kiyu-chan!" they said. Mori, Hunny and Shoku were going to go together. Mori wanted to be with Kiyu but the twins were already dragging her away. Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya went another way. Shoku just went off to a random direction and Hunny and Mori followed him.

=With Mori, Hunny and Shoku=

Shoku whistled. "Let's go to the house of mirrors!" he exclaimed. Hunny got excited. "What do you do in there?" he asked. Shoku shrugged. "Laugh at your reflection?" he guessed. Hunny skipped inside. Shoku looked over at Mori. "Do you like my cousin?" he asked curiously. Mori blinked. "I don't know." He replied. Shoku shrugged. "Tell me when you know if you love her as a lover or as a brother." He said. Mori was confused at Shoku's statement but gave it some thought.

They caught up with Hunny, who was ready to cry. Mori picked Hunny up and placed him on his shoulders. Shoku looked over at Hunny. "Why so sad?" he asked pouting. Hunny pointed at one of the mirrors. "I look fat." He whined. Shoku looked at the mirror. He laughed at his own reflection.

Hunny looked at him curiously. "Why are you laughing." He asked. Shoku wiped his tears. "This mirrors are designed to make you look different. Some make you look skinny and some make you look muscular. It's the fun of The House of Mirrors." He explained. Hunny slid off Mori's shoulders and faced a random mirror. This one he looked tall. Hunny laughed. Mori smiled a little. At least Hunny was having fun.

=With Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya=

"HARUHI LOOK! DADDY WON YOU A STUFFED ANIMAL!" Tamaki cried running over to Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi sighed. Kyoya was sipping on some coffee. People around them were staring at them. Girls were crowding around them, giggling at how handsome the three of them looked.

"For the last time Tamaki, you are not my father." She said. Tamaki shattered into a million pieces. Kids near them poked at his shattered form. Kyoya typed on his laptop. Haruhi looked at the tall rollercoaster. She went over to one and waited in line. Tamaki recovered from his shattered form and went near Haruhi dragging Kyoya with him. Kyoya glared. "Why do I have to ride this too?" he asked coldly. Tamaki smiled. "Well, mother, you have to have some fun." Tamaki said. Kyoya sighed. Haurhi looked over at them. "You probably shouldn't have worn these clothes." She said. Tamaki and Kyoya looked at her. "And why is that?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked over at the sign hanging over them. Kyoya looked up and read the warning.

**Warning: You WILL get wet.**

Kyoya was ready to leave the line but Tamaki grabbed him. "PLEASE GO WITH US! WE'RE NEAR THE START LINE ALREADY!" he whined. Before Kyoya knew it he was strapped in the coaster ride, swearing at Tamaki. Tamaki was in the front seat with Haruhi, whom he begged to ride with him.

Minutes later the three emerged wet and cold. Tamaki sensed that Kyoya's aura had become killer and ran. Kyoya sat on the bench. Haruhi looked at where Tamaki ran off. "You think he'll come back?" she asked. Kyoya shrugged. "He will eventually." He said as he dried himself off. Sure enough Tamaki came back 15 minutes later, dragging them to another ride. [**Kitty: poor Kyoya! D:**]

=With the Twins and Kiyu=

Kiyu walked around the amusement park, trying to decide with ride to go on first. The twins wrapped their arms around her. Kiyu looked at them questioningly. Girls around them squealed at the sight of the 'boys' saying how cute they looked together. The twins pointed to 'The House of Horror.' Kiyu gulped. She wasn't a big fan of horror. Kiyu shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea." She said. The twins smirked. "Scared?" they joked. Kiyu looked at the house.

The twins pushed her inside. They walked around the 'house.' Then they saw an evil scientist covered in blood walking over to them. Kiyu got scared and jumped into Hikaru's arms, causing him to struggle to keep balance. The evil scientist went up to them. "Don't go any further if your of the faint hearted." He said before laughing with a maniac and stalking off. Kiyu shivered. "I've seen enough let's go." She said. Kaoru smirked with his brother. "The fun has only begun." They said as they walked further.

More screams later Kiyu came out slightly scared. The twins went up to her and she turned her head away from them. The twins felt a little guilty. "Come on it wasn't that scary." Kaoru said. Kiyu didn't reply. Hikaru brought his face close to hers causing her to blush but she looked away from him. "When will you talk to us?" he asked. Kiyu thought about it. "When there's a ride that makes me forget about the scary things." She said. Hikaru picked her up bridal style. Kiyu gasped. Kaoru felt a little jealous but let it pass.

Together they looked for a ride. Kiyu saw the spinning cups. Smiling evilly she thought of a payback. "Let's go on this one." She said pointing to the spinning cups. The twins looked at it. "It looks boring." they whined. Kiyu pouted. "Fine then I won't talk to you." She said crossing her arms and turning her head away from them. The twins sighed and got on the line. Kiyu smiled. Once it was their turn Kiyu sat in the cup. The twins followed and sit on her opposite sides. "So how does this work?" they asked. Kiyu smiled. "You'll see." Then the ride started. Kiyu grabbed the wheel and spun it fast. The twins started to get dizzy. "TOO FAST!" they cried as they hugged each other. Kiyu laughed evilly. "This is payback!"

The ride was over. Kiyu skipped out and ran off, followed by the dizzy twins.

=End=

Kiyu: YOU FINALLY UPDATED!

Kitty: BUT THE HW!!

Matt: Ahahaha! xD

Kitty: Next update… god knows when…

Kiyu and Matt: REMEMBER TO VOTE! 3

Kitty: WITHOUT REVIEWS THIS WORLD WOULD FALL APART! Dx


	10. Lost or not?

**Lost or not!?**

Kitty: yatta! Chapter 10 is here! –cuddles a turtle plushie-

Matt: you love turtles more than dolphins?

Kitty: gasp! Dolphins are the ultimate! Turtles are also good –hearts in the background-

Matt: what's third? O-o

Kitty: enough about my life! 0o0''

Kiyu: -runs-

Matt: hey here's Kiyu :D

-Hikaru and Kaoru knocks Matt over-

Kiyu: I spot Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun

Matt: don't care about me? T_T

Kiyu: ily2 :D

Kyoya: on with story or else

Matt and Kitty: …

**Votes**

Kiyu x Mori **(6)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(7)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(7)**

**=GANBATTE!!!!=**

Kiyu ran away from the still dizzy Hikaru and Kaoru giggling. Who told them to mess with her? Then Kiyu looked around. No sign of the twins. But then again… where was she. Kiyu sweat dropped. Looks like she was lost. Though she couldn't say this was the first time she got lost.

Last time Shoku took her to an amusement park she got lost and the whole park was searched to find her. They found her curled in a ball in the corner of a mirror house. It was passed dark, and Kiyu feared being alone in the dark. Kiyu looked at the clock.

4AM.

Kiyu sighed in relief. It wasn't getting dark anytime soon. But she still feared being alone in a big crowd. She feared that the people in the crowd would at one point attack her. It was a silly phobia, but still.

'_I hate getting lost why does this always happen to me.'_ Though Kiyu as she went around the park trying to find the others.

=With Hikaru and Kaoru: Hikaru's POV=

This is bad. We just lost her and now we can't find her anywhere. Shoku was probably going to have our heads. Heck scratch that. Mori would kill us before Shoku would find out. All we need to do is…

-_BUMP-_

Hikaru fell on his bottom. "Hey watch where you-" he began but stop when he saw Mori Hunny and Shoku in front of him. Shoku waved. "Hi guys!" he exclaimed happily. Kaoru and Hikaru laughed nervously.

Mori looked around and saw that something was missing. "Where's Kiyu?" he asked. Kaoru uneasily looked at the 3 teens in front of him and Hikaru scratched his head. "We…er…lost her?" he said. Mori stared at them, but his stare was actually his death glare.

**[Kitty: OMG! Mori can death glare! Rejoice!!!]**

Mori was going to strangle them but Shoku already grabbed both the twins, one in each hand, and began shaking them until they were dizzy. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE COUSIN!" he cried shaking them violently. Bypassers stared at the group weirdly but continued their way.

"SORRY SHOKU! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" the twins cried as Shoku shook them hard. Hunny tugged at Shoku's arm. "Sho-kun. The twins are getting sick." He said innocently. Shoku let go of the twins and started rambling to the twins about responsibility.

Hikaru crossed his hands. "Who are you my mom?" he joked. Shoku shook him once again. "HOW COULD YOU JOKE ABOUT THIS!?" he cried. Mori places his hand on Shoku's shoulder. "Let him go." He said. Shoku obediently let go and pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply, while Hikaru clutched his heart and panted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" he cried.

Shoku looked darkly at them, eyes gleaming. "I will if we don't find my cousin." He said. The twins, Hunny and even Mori felt shivers run down their spines.

=Hunny and Mori=

Note to self: Never make Shoku angry.

=Hikaru and Kaoru=

Dramatic like Tamaki. Evil like Kyoya. Not a good combo.

=Normal=

Hikaru shrugged. "So what if we lost her. We have plenty of time to find her." He said. Shoku was going to strangle them again but remained calm. "Kiyu has a phobia in being alone at the dark. We have… about 2-3 hours to find her or she'll freak." He said. The twins ran around in circles. "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE HER!!!!" they cried. Shoku calmed them down. "Run all over the amusement park and search for her!"

And they split. Mori randomly walked somewhere and ended up seeing Haruhi and the others. "How are you!?" exclaimed Tamaki. Hunny jumped up and down. "WAHHH! HIKARU AND KAORU LOST KIYU!!!!" he cried. Tamaki's eyes widened. "MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!!!"

Kiyu came out from behind them. "But Haruhi is right there." She said. Tamaki spun around and hugged her. "DADDY IS SO GLAD YOU ARE OK!! DADDY THOUGHT HE LOST YOU!" Tamaki sobbed. Kiyu turned blue. "Tamaki….can't……breathe." she choked out. Mori pulled Tamaki of Kiyu and went up to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Though nobody else could tell, Kiyu saw his eyes, they were full of concern. Kiyu smiled and nodded. "I saw you guys at a distance, I thought I was going to get lost again." She said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Again?" he asked. Kiyu nodded. "Shoku lost Kiyu more than once." Haruhi said.

Kiyu looked around. "Where are the twins and Shoku?" she asked. Hunny looked around. "Well….."

"DEAR COUSIN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"KIYU-CHAN!!!!! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!!!"

"…Is that them?" asked Kiyu pointed at 3 running figures. The others nodded.

"Think we should tell them?" [Haruhi]

"No. This is fun to watch." [Kiyu]

"BETTER THEN CABLE!" [Hunny]

=Done=

Sorry it's so short! I have a lot to do! D: The next chappie would be out soon!

Tamaki: the reviews are coming in slow D:

Haruhi: you're just overreacting.

Matt: THRID FAVORITE ANIMAL!

Kitty: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR UP!

Twins: KIYU-CHAN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!

Shoku: DEAR COUSIN!!!!!!

Kiyu: -Mori is blocking her from view- Am I that short? D:

//Preview: Sweat ran down Kiyu as she looked at her house. Her stay was through. Time fly by so fast and before you know it, it reaches it's end. Kiyu opened the door to her house and braced herself for the worse. As she entered her mom was on the couch. She looked at Kiyu. "So you finally came back from your friend's house?" she said coldly. Kiyu looked at her feet. "Well…" she started but her mom interrupted her. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!!" screamed her mom as she approached Kiyu. Kiyu saw her mom's hand go flying at her face.//End//


	11. Wickedness Falls

**Wickedness Falls**

Kitty: uwah. I took a longer break then expected. IM SORRY EVERYONE! –repeatedly bangs my head on the desk-

Matt: D: - tapes pillow to head-

Kitty: DON'T INTERUPT ME! D:

Matt: but if you beat yourself to death the readers will be sad!

Kitty:……haven't done disclaimer for a long time… xDDDD but I don't own Ouran High school. I only have a penny )': LOL

Matt: THE VOTES ARE IN!

**Votes**

Kiyu x Mori **(****8****)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(****11****)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(****8****)**

Kitty: OMG I REALLY WANT MORI TO WIN but people demand kaoru D:. COME ON PEOPLE! GIVE MORI SOME LOVE!

Matt: LET THE READERS DECIDE!

Kitty: aww fishpaste )': anyway… READ!

**FRIED CHICKEN!=**

It was a fun day while it lasted. But sadly Kiyu had to go home eventually. While everyone else was busy with something Kiyu slipped away and walked home. She knew she was in big trouble. She could sense it with every bone in her body. As she reached her house, the dreaded feeling came back. She couldn't move an inch. She was scared for herself.

Kiyu clenched her hands. 'It's ok, Kiyu. It's better to face things head on then avoid them. Let's get this over with.' Shaking all over she bravely took a step forward while her mind and body were trying to hold her back. But she kept going on. She knew sooner or later she would have to face her mom. She couldn't hide forever. What kind of life would it be if she avoided all the obstacles. It would be boring and unexciting, and Kiyu was a girl of adventure.

Sweat ran down Kiyu as she looked at her house. Her stay was through. Time fly by so fast and before you know it, it reaches it's end. Kiyu opened the door to her house and braced herself for the worse. As she entered her mom was on the couch. She looked at Kiyu. "So you finally came back from your friend's house?" she said coldly. Kiyu looked at her feet. "Well…" she started but her mom interrupted her. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!!" screamed her mom as she approached Kiyu. Kiyu saw her mom's hand go flying at her face.

Kiyu put her hands up to protect her face. Her mom's fist came in contact with her arm. Kiyu could hear her bone break. Kiyu cried out in pain as she clutched her arm in pain. Her mother laughed wickedly.

"So your brace enough to dare enter this house after disobeying me. I told you that you can't go to your friend's house and look what you do. You deliberately disobey me." Her mom screamed giving Kiyu a kick. Kiyu whimpered as she fell over. Her mom stood next to her.

"How much have you told them?" she spat out. Kiyu looked at her mom in fear as she crawled to a corner far from her mom. "I didn't say anything. I promise!" she cried. Her mom gave her another kick.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! I KNOW YOU TOLD THEM! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! THOSE FRIENDS THAT YOU HAVE AREN'T REALLY YOUR FRIENDS. THEY MIGHT LOOK LIKE THEY LIKE YOU BUT THEY ACTUALLY DON'T!" her mom screamed at her.

"ONLY PEOPLE WITH NO BRAIN CELLS IN THEIR BRAINS WOULD EVER BECOME YOUR FRIENDS!" Something in Kiyu snapped. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" she screamed. Her mother looked surprised for a moment.

Never had Kiyu been this mad. Her mom frowned and glared at Kiyu. "Why?" she spat. "Because it's true?" she smirked. Kiyu managed to get up. "They aren't just friends! They are the only people that care for me. Dad did to. But it was your pathetic self that drove this family apart! Just because you had no friends and always played with boys doesn't mean I don't have any friends! Unlike you I'm not some slut who would sell herself for even the slightest amount of money!" There. Kiyu had said what she wanted to say to her mom all this time. But now she would pay.

Her mom's face turned a deep red and her eyes grew even more fierce. "SHUT UP!" screamed her mom as she grabbed Kiyu by her hair. Kiyu winced. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" screamed her mom as she swung her fist. Kiyu braced herself with her only good arm waiting for the impact. But it never came.

She looked up and her eyes widened. There stood the Host Club, and Shoku. Mori held Kiyu's mom's arm back in his hand, glaring dangerously at her. Wait. Glaring? Kiyu's mom let go of Kiyu and Kiyu slumped back. Kaoru put himself in front of her as Mori and Hikaru went into defensive mode. Kyouya looked at the mom. "Child abuse. Violence. I'll have you in jail for this." He simply stated. "NO!" cried a voice. All heads turned to Kiyu. "Please don't." she said. Kaoru shook her shoulders. "Are you out of your mind? That woman could have killed you! She needs to be behind bars." He said. Kiyu shook her head. "I don't want to see her behind bars." She pleaded. Hikaru stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Why?" he asked. Kiyu was slightly taken back by the level of his voice. "Why would you want to protect someone who has hurt you so much?" he yelled at her. Kiyu didn't know how to answer him. _Why?She had caused me so much suffering. Yet I don't want her behind bars._ Kiyu thought as others waited for her answer. Finally Kiyu came up with an answer.

"Because…." She started, "Because… part of me still love her." She said. "WHAT?!" cried and twins, Haruhi, Shoku, and Tamaki. Kiyu started crying. "I know it sounds crazy." She said in-between sobs. "But all my life it was my mom who had taken care of me. Even if she was a lousy mom she provided a house for me and even fed me." She sobbed. "I know it's wrong but, think of it as a child who's been with it's mom so long. Would the child want to see it's mom suffer?" The room was quiet. The mom 'hmfhed.'

Kyouya sighed. "Unless we have the victim's approval it'll be a meaningless trial." He said. It was partly true. If Kiyu was unwilling to go up against her mother at trials, their piece of evidence would be lost. Mori frowned.

"But in the meantime, Kiyu can no longer stay in this house. She'll have to live with someone else." Kyouya said. All eyes (minus her mom's) were on Shoku. Shoku smiled softly. "I live close to here so I'll take her with me."

Kiyu was still sobbing softly. The twins both hugged her trying to calm her down. Soon Kiyu was out like a light. Mori scooped Kiyu out of the twins' embrace, much to their dismay, and got up. He looked at Shoku. "Let's go." He said. Shoku nodded and the whole host club left the building. The mom ran after them. "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER LIKE THAT! SHE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME!" she screamed. Kyouya glared at her. "Even if we don't have her consent her injuries could be enough to convict you." He said. The mom stopped all objections and glared at the retreating group.

Kiyu was finally free from her clutches.

x…………………………………………..x

Kitty: PROBLEM SOLVED! Now all we have to do is like probably A LOT more chapters… UNTIL I GET A DECENT ENDING!

Matt: what ending?

Kitty: WHERE WE FIND OUT WHO KITTY COUPLES!!!!

Matt: OHH!

Kitty: ok. Here's the deal. The dead line for couple votes ends on December 4. After that, no more votes. Then I can plan the ending. So start voting now! And wait for update AFTER the votes are over. Final pairing will be announced December 4 at 6PM (NEW YORK TIME.) so don't miss out :]

READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Sorry

**Sorry**

Kitty: neh neh. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. Midterms and high school stuff got the best of me D:

Matt: Be happy she had at least a few weekend hours to post another chapter lol

Kitty: Neh I don't know how this is ending but yeah anyway the couple deadline was approached already yet I couldn't make a chapter by then D: so imam count the votes that I have gotten already. Here are the results

Votes

Kiyu x Mori **(****10****)**

Kiyu x Kaoru **(****11****)**

Kiyu x Hikaru **(****9****)**

Neh so the winning pair is Kaoru yay! Im disappointed and probably my mori and Hikaru fans are disappointed D: But just remember I take request for new stories.

P.S: I procrastinate a lot and I have A.D.D so writing a story for me is a challenge :D But yeah one-shot request two shot request 16471687623 chapter request idc just wait for your requested story to come out. Here's the new chapter.

x……………………x

PROCRASINATION=

It has been a week since Kiyu moved in with Shoku, who just happened to live near Haruhi. Kiyu's mother was out of Kiyu's life but Kiyu refused to do a trial. Without the trial her mom would get away with what she did to Kiyu. This made the Host club and Shoku mad. Shoku couldn't see why Kiyu wouldn't go against her mother after all her mother had done to her. Shoku watched Kiyu carefully with a keen eye. She has been zoned out even since the incident.

Kiyu blinked as the kitchen knife disappeared from her hands as she was cutting the carrot up for stew. She looked over to Shoku that had the kitchen knife in his hands. She was about to scold him but Shoku spoke first.

"You were about to cut your finger off." He said. Kiyu looked over at the carrot. He was right. If she continued cutting her finger would be missing. Kiyu held her hand close to her. Shoku frowned. He butted her out of the way. Kiyu glared at him. Shoku smiled.

"I'll fixed us dinner why don't you just sit around?" he told her. Kiyu wanted to object, but what comes out of her mouth would be pushed aside and ignored by Shoku. Kiyu rolled her eyes at how stubborn Shoku was. Kiyu, still clutching her hand, looked at the floor. This moment of silence went on until Shoku had the stew finished.

"Sorry." Kiyu said to Shoku. Shoku blinked. Kiyu continued.

"I'm sorry for letting everyone down, but I can't go against her." She said. Shoku put the kitchen knife down and walked up to Kiyu, and hugged her. Kiyu was quiet taken back.

"Why?" he said.

"Eh?"

"Why are you letting her get away with everything?" he asked as he pulled away from her but held her in front of him. Kiyu dared not to look at him. She felt his sadness and disappointment. If she looked she would cry.

"I just…" She said, looking at everything but Shoku.

"Look at me while you're talking." Shoku said. Kiyu shook her head.

"I can't." she said looking down. Shoku grabbed her chin lightly and made her face him, but she adverted her eyes. Shoku frowned. He had to know why she wouldn't. She looked so vunerable right now, and so lost. He wanted to help. He sighed.

"Kiyu please look at me and tell me why." He said. Kiyu hesitated but looked at him.

"I…" Kiyu started, tears welled up in her eyes.

"don't…want….to..see" Her tears fell freely now.

"Mom in…. jail." She fell to the ground bringing Shoku down with her, letting herself cry in his shoulder as Shoku hugged her. Rubbing her back in circles to calm her down.

"Mom…" Kiyu hiccupped as she cried, her arms around Shoku gripping his shirt as she cried out her pain.

"Why did… it have…to be like… this…" she hiccupped.

"It's ok Kiyu." Shoku said as he continued rubbing her back.

"I want…life back… before….daddy left." She cried.

"When we were.. still happy…." Kiyu started to get sleepy from crying so much. Her vision dimmed as sleep overcame her.

"Mom…I'm sorry…" she said as sleep overcame her.

Shoku looked over at his cousin. Even though she looked like she can take care of herself most of the time she really couldn't. She was a fragile girl that needed someone who he knew would treat her right, and gives her what she deserves. Shoku sighed. Kiyu couldn't depend on him forever.

Shoku sighed. Guess Kiyu wouldn't join him for dinner today. Gently he lifted her and carried her to her bed.

Exiting her room he smiled. Whoever it would be that Kiyu chooses better treat her right.

Shoku looked over at Kiyu's room door.

"Just a little longer." He said sadly as he went off to eat whatever he made.

=x='' =TBC=

Kitty: can you guess what he meant?

Matt: First to guess correctly wins a oneshot with and OC and the OHSHC character he wants!

Kiki: YA I AGREE! Thought I want a MorixOC oneshot –goes off to request-

Kitty: No! you already requested a Yaoi OC oneshot! –sad face-

Kiki: awww

Matt: Yuri for me? :D

Kitty: you know I don't do yuri :D

Matt: -emo corner- lol jk

Kitty: Read and review and hope the next chapter comes out before my mid terms~!


	13. Flashbacks

**Untitled in life**

Kitty: Finally another chapter Xddd

Matt: im awake!

Kitty: you better be :D

Matt: ow hit me hard with that frying pan from your last story update D:

Kitty: well can't blame me when my helper is sleeping

Matt: but u made an instant K.O…

Kitty: meh… please continue reading dear UIL fans :D

(Attention to Troller: rofl I lol'd when I read the criticism for this story. It was just…wow… xD Look whoever you are. I don't really mind if you hate the story but please… there are other people who really enjoy reading this story. Your opinion isn't the majority's opinion. No one likes trolls :D Not being mean. I'm being blunt :P I agree that my character is a little mary sue but come on. How many OC AREN'T just a little mary sue? But mine's not so mary sue. If you have forgotten, she gets abused by her mom. How is that mary sue much? Like seriously? I'm done with my troller rant :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School. If I did, the world shall end. xD

Kiyu woke up in her room and sighed. She had let loose yesterday and let Shoku see her cry. The last time she cried was when their dad left them. Wheneer her mom started to beat her up Kiyu never shed a tear. The loss of her beloved father was worse then anything her mom had inflicted to her.

But she couldn't bring herself to hold a trail against her mom. The host club have tried to convince her to press charges on child abuse, but Kiyu couldn't do it. She may be cruel but her mom wans't always like that.

In fact….

-flashback-

_4 year old Kiyu was playing with her dad when she tripped and skinned her knee. Kiyu let out a cry and started sobbing as her knee started bleeding. Her mom came rushing towards her._

"_Oh dear. Hunny are you ok?" her mom asked her as she was picked up and taken back inside to have it fixed. Kiyu sniffed._

"_Mommy it hurts." She said. Her mom kissed her forehead._

"_It's ok hunny. Mommy will make it all better." Her mom assured her. Kiyu sniffed._

"_Will the boo boo stay?" she asked. Her mom laughed._

"_Mommy will make boo boo go away. I'll always be here for you. I love you so much."_

- flashback ends-

Everything went downhill when Kiyu turned 7. Her mom became less faithful with her dad and started to have affairs with other men. Her dad knew about it but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to break off the marriage for the sake of his daughter. But it wasn't long until he couldn't take it anymore.

-Flashback-

_Kiyu and Haruhi were playing outside in the backyard when Kiyu's dad came home. He heard some noise coming from his wife and his room so he went to investigate. There he saw his wife playing around with another male. They were both half dressed. Kiyu's dad growled and punched the other male. He shot a glare at his so called wife._

"_I've known you've always been cheating on me but I didn't think you would take it this far. Haruhi and Kiyu are in this house! What would Kiyu think if she saw you with another male?" he cried. The other male just sat there and laughed._

"_Who cares about those two idiots of a child." He said. Kiyu's dad growled and landed a kick at the other male._

"_Don't call those two idiots. They are the sweetest children ever." He said. Kiyu's mother laughed._

"_Well deary." She said acid dripping in her words._

"_You weren't able to satisfy me anymore. So I thought why not go with other men? Surely they are able to satisfy me more then you ever had." She giggled. Kiyu's dad was enraged._

"_I paid for our house. I supported us all. I gave you everything you wants. Tell me what you werne't satisfied with." He asked her. The other male took this opportunity to run away. He didn't want to stay and be Kiyu's dad's punching bag. Kiyu's mom smirked._

"_My sexual desires. You haven't provided me enough." She simply stated. Kiyu's dad, enraged by his wife, went up to her and struck her in the face._

"_I'm leaving." He growled._

"_I'm leaving you and getting the divorce papers. Kiyu is coming with me!" he cried. No way was he leaving his beloved daughter with this whore. Kiyu's mom laughed._

"_You'll never win her. You wont." She said._

"_Let's see about that."_

_Turns out he couldn't get Kiyu. Kiyu's mom's sob story was obviously a lie told to the jury but the jury seemed to believe her since she still had the bruise from the dad's slap._

_After the trial Kiyu's dad glared at his ex-wife._

"_I will come back and get Kiyu one day. You'll never get away with this." He cried at her. Kiyu's mom laughed._

"_Oh but I just did." She said._

_Kiyu came running to her dad and hugged him._

"_No! daddy please don't go!" she cried. Tears streaming down her face. Her dad looked at her sadly._

"_My beloved daughter. I will come back for you one day. Mark my word on it." He assured her._

_Kiyu sobbed._

"_I want (hic) things (hic)to go back (hic) to where it once was."Kiyu sobbed. The they all knew. Nothing would be the same._

-flashback ends-

Kiyu snapped back to reality. She believed her dad.

"He will come back." She told herself. Until then she will continue to live with Shoku. SHoku will always be there to protect her… won't he? Kiyu was sure he would.

Shokue opened the door to see Kiyu spacing out. Shoku's face filled with concern.

"You alright there?" he asked her. Kiyu nodded.

"I was just thinking of daddy." She said. Shoku smiled.

"I'm sure he'll come back." He said. Kiyu nodded.

"He won't break his promise. I'm sure he'll come soon." She said. Shoku smiled.

"I'm sure he will. But until then you can date any guy you like. Preferably Kaoru." He said slyly. Kiyu blushed madly and threw a pillow case right into Shoku's face.

"Get out baka!" she screamed. Shoku laughed and closed the door.

"It's still fun to tease her." He said as he walked away. He won't make her go to school for today. Kiyu has been through a lot. Surely she deserved sometime away from school. Shoku hummed as he started to cook breakfast.

"I'll just skip school today." He whistled and he made some eggs and bacon, knowing fully well that Kiyu would be hungry. Shoku sighed.

"Whenever Uncle Klutz shows up I hope it's soon." He prayed. He looked a the calendar.

A date was circled. It was too far away. In fact… 2 more weeks until the certain date was reached.

"Why won't that stupid Klutz of an uncle show up soon?" he grumbled. Kiyu came down stairs and stared at Shoku.

"Shoku-nii… the eggs are on fire." She said giggling.

She laughed when Shoku danced funny and trying to put the fire out. Everything was back to normal.

Kitty: chapter completed! Any guesses on what happens on the specific date?

Matt: Who cares?

Kitty: hey! It's very important to the story! –holds up frying pan-

Matt: gah! Ok ok! It's important! Please don't K.O me!

Kitty: that's better :D

Matt: -sob sob- why you have to be like this?

Kitty: I love you too –heart-


	14. Day With Shoku

**Chilling with Shoku for a day**

Kitty: IM SORRY! OMG I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH SUMMER WOULD TAKE A TOLL ON ME!

Matt: yea I warned you :D

Kiki: please you were goofing off just as much as she did!

Matt: uhhh… I can explain!

Kiki and Kitty: you fail as a manager

Matt: -words stab him like a knife- Dx –emo corner-

Kitty: well some of you guys love Shoku and I do too so this chapter is dedicated to him.

Shoku: I FEEL SO NEEDED!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ouran high school. If I did… I wouldn't need to be writing on fanfiction xD

:**LOLLIPOP:**

Shoku stared at Kiyu, while Kiyu stared right back. Neither of them dared to blink. Both stood as still as a statue, just staring at each other. Shoku knew he was suppose to be doing something important but he didn't remember what it was. And being Shoku, he didn't want to remember.

_. –blink-_

Shoku pumped his fist up in victory. "I WIN!" he cried. Kiyu rubbed her eyes and groaned .

"You always beat me at staring contest. I bet you're cheating." She grumbled. Shoku laughed.

"You know I don't cheat little cousin! You just can't stand the fact that I beat you at something." He said twirling in victory. Kiyu pouted.

"It's probably the only thing you beat me in. You can't even play Uno right." She said smirking. Shoku curled his lips into what resembled half a frown and half a smile. He waved a spatula accusingly at her.

"I swear you somehow rigged up that game!" He said defensively. Wait…spatula? It was Kiyu's turn to grin.

"Well Mr. I-can't-beat-my-little-cousin-at-Uno-because-i-fail-at-playing, don't look know but I think your pancakes are on fire." She said pointing behind him. Shoku turned around and became frantic when he saw the pan burning. That was the fifth time this week he burned something.

"Curse you and your long nicknames!" he yelled as he tried extinguishing the flames with a kitchen towel. Kiyu looked at him, obviously amused.

"I swear you must be a pyromanic. That's like the 10th time you caught something on fire this week." She said. Shoku finally put out the flames and looked at her pouting.

"That's double the amount of times I really caught something on fire!" he said. Kiyu gasped in astounishment.

"So you can count?" she gasped. Shoku rolled his eyes and glared at her playfully.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" he asked. Kiyu gasped.

"You're so right!" she cried as she hoped off the table and packed her things away. Shoku looked at her.

"What about breakfast?" he asked. Kiyu waved her hand.

"I'll just buy something from the next door bakery." She said hurrily. Shoku nodded and opened the fridge.

"How about I bag some lunch for you?" he asked.

"No thanks! I'm too young to die!" cried Kiyu as she ran out the door. Shoku's head hit the inside of the fridge as he got up and looked at Kiyu who was in the process of slamming the door.

"HEY! MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!" he cried as she slammed the door. Shoku pouted. He looked back at the pancake he was making. It was all burnt and crispy. Shoku's stomach growled signaling to Shoku that he was still hungry. Turning his attention back to the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake.

It was nice to be friends with manager of the bakery next door. Occassionally the manager would give Shoku a cake since he made too much. Shoku, being Shoku, loved cake, especially when it was free.

Shoku poured himself some milk and took his plate of cake to the living room, where he turned the t.v on.

Shoku was about to pig out on his deluctible dairy dessert when the phone rang. Shoku grumbled and got up. He looked at the phone across the room as if it had wronged him in some way.

Shoku got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"SHOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Shoku cringed as the person nearly made him loss his hearing.

"What do you want Decko?" he asked monotonously.

"Awwww! Don't be like that buddy! I just wanted to talk to my best friend!" whined Decko. Shoku swore he could hear the pout in Decko's voice.

"This better be important. I was about to pig out on my dairy dessert of heaven." He said. He cringed when Decko screamed again.

"You have cake in your house and you don't even invite your best friend? I'm coming for the cake!" Decko cried as he hung up. Shoku rolled his eyes and closed the phone. Going back to his cake Shoku pratically drooled as he was about to take a bite in the cake.

"Are you going to share that?"

Shoku nearly died.

"How did you get in here?" he cried as he saw Decko sitting next to him. Decko grinned.

"You should never leave your window open." He said grinning like an idiot. Shoku stared at him funny.

"You… went through my window…?"

"Ya huh!"

"…"

"…"

"Dude you have to show me how you do it!" cried Shoku and he shook Decko back and forth.

"Show you what? Can I have some cake now?" Decko whined. Shoku let go of him. He pointed into the kitchen.

"There's some more cake in the fridge." He said turning back to Decko, only to see that Decko was already gone and raiding his kitchen for food. Shoku went back to taking his first bite of the chocolate surpreme cake slice. He grinned like an idiot after he chewed and swallowed.

"Chocolate is a man's best friend." He said to himself, licking his lips to gave the chocolate out of the corners.

"I thought chocolate was a woman's best friend." Decko said as he came back with a handful of goodies, which consisted of a piece of cake, soda, a handmade sandwhich, a bag of chips and a few candy bars. Shoku twitched.

"Everytime you raid my refrigerator I always have to buy more groceries." He sighed. Decko grinned as he started to chowdown on his prizes.

"Relax I'll go with you." He said as he finished his cake in one bite. Shoku wondered if Decko's mouth could get any bigger.

"I swear you can rival Hunny in a cake-eat-off." He mumbled. Decko grabbed Shoku by the collar and looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Are we having a cake-off?" he cried. Shoku Bonked Decko on the head, hard.

"If we were I wouldn't even tell you." He said. Decko pouted.

"What kind of best friend are you?" Decko cried as he downed his bottle of soda. Shoku stared at Decko who was almost finished with his food.

"The kind the wonders why you never the fat." He answered as he took another bite of his cake. Decko grinned at Shoku and held out two fingers from his fist, in the form of a peace sign.

"My stomach has a black hole in it."

Shoku rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Decko opened his mouth but Shoku beat him to it.

"And that does not give you permission to attache wings to a pig and throw it off the cliff." Decko frowned.

"Pigs will fly one day! You'll see!" he huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the coach. Shoku chuckled. Getting Decko upset was always too easy. Kiyu did it on a daily basis.

"Sure they will." He said. Decko got out of his upset mode and happily finished his snacks.

15 minutes later both of them were finished eating. Shoku looked at the time. It was already noon, and he had to buy new groceries now.

"You're paying for the groceries." Shoku said as he dragged Decko out of the house.

"AGAIN?" Decko cried.

"You're fault for eating everything in the house." Shoku laughed. Decko wrestled his hand out of Shoku's grip and grinned dangerously at Shoku. Shoku felt like he should run while he had the chance.

Out of nowhere Decko pulled out a watergun.

"It's soaking time." He said. Shoku put his hand in the air. Shoku looked up.

"Hey, is that a flying pig?" he said pointing up. Decko turned around.

"Where?" he cried. Shoku easily took the watergun out of Decko's hand.

"You're so easy to fool." Shoku grinned as Decko looked at him terrified. Shoku grinned.

"Word of advice, I think you should run." Dekco sprinted down the road. Shoku tossed the watergun over his shoulders and sprinted after Decko.

"You're still paying for the groceries!"

"I know!"

"And how did you manage to pull out a watergun from thin air?"

"Beats me!"

"Why are you still running away from me? I don't have the watergun anymore!"

"Just in case!"

"DECKOOO!"

-15 minutes later-

Both boys were in the nearby park panting. Shoku on standing, hands on his knees panting, while Decko was facedown on the floor. Kids surrounded Decko and poked him with a stick.

"That was fun!" Shoku shouted grinning. Decko laughed dryly.

"Which part? The part where our adrenaline kicked in or the part where you pushed me to the ground?" he asked. Shoku thought about it.

"Maybe both." He grinned. Decko jumped up. Kids around him screamed 'zombie!' and ran away. Shoku pouted.

"Awww you scarred the children away." He said. Decko stared at him.

"Too bad the big child still stayed." He said. Shoku pulled Decko in a headlock.

"I maybe childish but that doesn't make me a kid!" he said. Decko flailed and struggled in Shoku's tight headlock.

"I think it does!" he said laughing. Shoku joined in with the laughing.

"I object what you are saying." Shoku said releasing Decko.

"Denied." Decko said straightening himself up. Shoku's eyes widened as he spotted something across the street. Shoku hit Decko, earning a whine from Decko and pointed behind him. Decko looked around, his eyes also widening He grinned at Shoku, which Shoku returned. One word running through their minds.

"ARCADE!"

Shoku and Decko ran off to the arcades. Once inside Shoku dropped to his knees and held his hands out.

"I missed you Ol' Arcade store! It seems like it was just yesterday when I entered this very arcade for the 200th time!" he cried. Decko grinned.

"It was yesterday!" he cried.

"It felt like a decade to me!" cried Shoku. The manager of the arcades went up to them.

"There's my two top customers." He grinned. Shoku waved.

"Hey Mr. Yasaki!" he said. Decko looked around.

"Any games you would recommend to us?" he said looking around. There was so much to play… and plenty of time. Mr. Yasaki laughed at the two.

"Why don't you ask yourselves? You boys have been here so many times you know more about this arcade store then me. You come here everyday!" He laughed. Shoku grinned.

"What can I say. We are beast." He said. Decko pulled Shoku to the a game. Shoku raised an eyebrow.

"Guitar Hero? That's always the first thing we play." Decko looked at him.

"So?"

"I say we played something different." He said. Decko thought about it.

"Rockband?" he said grinning.

"Ok!" Shoku exclaimed. "I'll race you there!" he cried as he ran off, almost knocking a little kid over.

"Hey! You got a head start! No fair!" Decko cried as he ran off.

-2 hours later-

Decko and Shoku slumped outside.

"See you boys tomorrow!" Mr. Yasaki said waving the boys goodbye.

"How does he know we're coming back tomorrow?" whispered Decko.

"He must be psychic or something. Let's just wave back and walk away slowly." Decko was already running down the streets.

"Or we can ignore what I just said and run as fast as we can!" Shoku said sarcastically and ran to catch up with Decko.

Finally they arrived at the grocery store. Decko was already inside practically everything the store owned into his cart. Shoku put a hand on Decko to stop him.

"You know you'll be paying for this right?" Shoku said. Decko pouted.

"Half half?" Decko said as he looked at Shoku with his infamous puppy pout. Shoku remained unfazed.

"No."

"Mean!" Decko said as he put back some of the stuff he had put in his cart. Shoku laughed.

"Doesn't hurt the first time you said it. Doesn't hurt now."

"…"

"…"

"Does it hurt now?"

"A little."

"So will you pay for half?"

"No."

"Pleaseee~!"

"No."

"I'll stop by your house everyday and help you do laundry!" Decko pleaded. Shoku looked at him.

"For how long?" he asked.

"A month?"

"Nope."

"Two?"

"Nope."

"Three! But that's as high as I'll go!" Decko pleaded. Shoku looked at his friend carefully and opened his mouth to answer.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"No."

"You're so mean to me!"

"I'm just giving my best friend some tough love."

Decko continued to pout as Shoku dumped some things into the cart. Shoku loved messing with Decko at most times. It was a way to pass time.

"Ok I'll pay for half of them." He said.

"Really?" Decko exclaimed.

"Sure."

"I don't have to do laundry for you?"

"Nope."

"Thanks man! You're the best!" Decko hugged Shoku. An edlery woman tapped them angrily with her cane.

"Would both you queers stop hogging space?" she cried angrily. "You're in the way!"

Decko and Shoku stepped aside as the woman took the can of tomato sauce off the shelf. She casted one look at the two and went off on her way. Not before calling them 'fags'. Shoku was about to jump on the woman but Decko jumped on his back, trying to save the poor, but rude, woman.

"Don't do it Shoku! She's just old!" he cried.

"But she called me names!"

"Well show her you're a mature and responsible man by not attacking her for insulting you, even though you are immature and irresponsible!" Shoku stopped struggling.

"Fine get off my back dude." Decko got off.

"Wait what do you mean im immature and irresponsible?" he yelled. Decko held his hand defensively.

"Well you still watch pokemon!" he cried.

"Well they are beast ok?" Shoku said.

"And you still set things on fire, like your pancake earlier."

"Well it's not my fault that- Hey wait. How did you know that?"

"Uhh…. Oh look we have everything we need! Let's just go pay now!" Decko exclaimed as he hurried to the check out spot. Shoku pondered on how Decko knew he burned his pancake today.

"Shoku! Come help me pay!" Decko cried. Shoku went up to Decko.

"Were you stalking me this morning?" he asked. Decko looked at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They paid for the items and left the deli.

"I have a feeling you were already in my house when you called me." Shoku said. Decko whistled innocently.

"Uhh…"

"So you were!" Shoku said accusingly.

"You accused me to much!" Decko said.

"But you stalked me!"

"But you had cake!"

"This had nothing to do with the cake!"

"Yes it does!"

"Maybe it did! But why were you in my house?"

"uhhhh….. I am not answering your questions until I am assigned an attorney."

"This isn't a court case!"

"It feels like one!"

"Are you watching those court shows again?"

"Stop questioning me!"

They continued to argue until they arrived at Shoku's house. Shoku opened the door and went in, Decko following close behind.

"Hey man. You have to tell Kiyu about this sooner or later." Decko told Shoku. Shoku sighed.

"I know. Just not right now."

"When?"

"When that lazy uncle of mine finally gets here."

"When did he said he was coming?"

"He never told me."

"You realize that we can't keep from Kiyu forever right? She'll find out sooner or later, and I suggest telling her soon!"

"Dude I will! Just chill out."

"That's exactly what im going to do." Decko said grinning. Shoku looked at him weirdly. Decko grinned.

"I'm crashing over your house today." Decko said as he went upstairs.

"I believe you already did yesterday." Shoku yelled at Decko as he put the stuff away. He looked at the time. 3:45. Only 15 more minutes until Kiyu came back. Shoku heard the water running.

"Hey! Don't use up all the hot water!" He cried.

"When do I ever use up all the hot water?" replied Decko.

"Everytime you crash over at my place!"

"That's not true!"

"Save enough for me and Kiyu!"

"Fine!"

"That indirectly tells me that you Do use up all my water!"

"How?"

"Figure it out youself!"

"Uhh…" Shoku turned around and saw Kiyu behind him looking at him.

"Decko is crashing at our place again." He said. Kiyu looked at him.

"But he was already here yesterday." Shoku looked at her.

"You knew but you chose not to tell me?" he asked. Kiyu grinning.

"Decko likes to think that he's so ninja." She said. Shoku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well you got a point. SHoku flopped on the bed.

"So what happened today?" Kiyu asked. Shoku grinned.

"The usual."

"Chasing Decko, going to the arcades, making Decko pay for half the groceries and have at least one person call you a 'fag'?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you hurt the insulter?"

"Nah Decko made me think about it."

"You know you're wasting money on arcades?"

"Hey I have a job."

"Did you go to work today?"

"relax work starts at 4."

"It's already 4:15."

"…crap…"

=FRIEDDDDDDD=

Note: You never met Decko becaue he is so ninja xD. He's the same age as Shoku and is also finished with college. Decko and Shoku have been best friends since they were 3 years old. Decko will appear a lot now :U. He and Shoku are hiding something. xD free fanfic to whoever finds out.

Kitty: OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I DID! But this is to make up for my idleness for the pass….. 1-2 months of fanfiction. I'm sorry everyone!

Kiki: remember to read and review if you want Kitty to update faster

Kitty: it's true. Reviews motivate me.

Kiki: where's Matt?

Kitty: sleeping


End file.
